Vessels
by RubyRedSpiderLily
Summary: Hospitals sucks, dying sucks, being reborn sucks, but do you know what sucks the most? Being reborn as Oga Tatsumi's younger sibling, becoming the opposite gender of what you once were, and forced to replace one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Now, THAT sucks. Warning: Use of strong language and slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here for the story it seems. Well, I won't keep ya waiting! Here it is! My first Beelzebub fanfic! Enjoy!**

"Talking/_Flashback_"

_Thinking_

**?**

**WARNING. THERE WILL BE SLASH IN LATER CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DONT LIKE DON'T READ. Also, use of strong language. **

**I don't own Beelzebub. And sorry if the characters are a bit OOC-ish.**

* * *

_Beep..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

_"Please! Please save my baby!"_

_"I'm sorry mam, but I'm afire theres nothing else we can do."_

_Beep..._

_beep..._

_"There has to be something! Please!"_

_Beep..._

_"NO!"_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-..._

* * *

**...Wake up.**

"Gak!" my eyes snapped open, but then quickly closed again due to the bright light that greeted them. I tried to lift my hand to rub them, but found that I couldn't. I tried wiggling around, moving any and every part of my body then began to panic.

I couldn't move.

Something was wrapped around my body, preventing me from freedom. I tried to open my eyes again, but slowly this time. I blinked a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the light.

"ああ蜂蜜は、見て！彼が目を覚まします！" I heard a women's voice call out. Who was she? And what the hell is she saying? As soon as my eyes adjusted, the first thing I saw was a Japanese man and woman who was carrying a child that looked no older than 2.

The man had short black hair and looked to be middle aged. Or around there I guess. He also wore glasses which had a constant glare in them which made it difficult to see his eyes.

The women had short brown hair and black eyes and her skin looked slightly aging. She was also dressed in stereotypical house wife clothes that often see while watching anime.

The child in her arms was looking quite curious. The small amount of hair he had was brown that was accompanied with dark eyes.

The hell are these people doing in my hospital room?!

Then something unexpected happened. The man PICKED ME UP and cradled me in his arms.

Um. Sir? I don't know you like that. And why are you so big?!

The man began to coo things I couldn't understand and held me closer to who I'm going to assume is his wife. She smiled and did the same with the small boy in her arms.

"、辰巳を見て！これはあなたの弟、直人です。" she said while holding him out to greet me. His eyes were with confusion but interest and began to call out what I assumed was just gibberish. I glanced around the room, trying to find something or someone I recognized so they could tell me WHAT THE FUCK was going on.

I found nothing. Well, nothing familiar that is. I was in what looked like a _baby's_ room. What was I doing here!? Where's Mom?!

"私は彼を見たい！" Who the hell...? I looked down to see a little girl who looked around 4 or 5 with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes tugging the older Japanese man's pants and looking directly at me. I must not have noticed her. She _was_ pretty small and I was all the way up here in the old guy's arms. "私は彼を保持することができます?" the little girl asked. The man nodded and handed me to her. "さて、注意してください!" he said and the girl nodded, excited. "私はします！"

Alright, I'll ask again. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?! AND WHY ARE YOU ALL SO DAMN BIG?!

"WAHHH!" was all I managed to get out. Dude! What the _fuck_ is going on! I tried speaking again. "Uhhh...wah..." WHY CAN'T I TALK?!

"ああ、親愛にしています！彼は話をしようとしている！"

"どのようにかわいい！"

Don't coo at me!

**Oh, come now. Surely you know what's happening. **

Who the hell...? Where did you come from?

**You can't deny it.**

My head? _There's nothing to deny!_

**Hm? Really now?**

Yeah. _That's right!_

**Foolish girl. Or should I say boy now?**

_Shut up._

**You're dead.**

_Shut up!_

** But that's alright.**

_I said, __Shut. Up!_

**Because I chose you to take my place.**

_What? _

**My name is Famine. It's nice to meet you, Naoto.**

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it! Oga's parents are hard to write since they don't have a lot of screen time. **

**Here's the translation in order (Sorry if they're bad. I used google translate).**

**-ああ蜂蜜は、見て！彼が目を覚まします！... Oh honey, look! He's awake!**

**-、辰巳を見て！これはあなたの弟、直人です。... Look, Tatsumi! This is you're younger brother, Naoto.**

**-私は彼を見たい！ ... I wanna see him too!**

**-私は彼を保持することができますか？... Can I hold him?**

**-さて、注意してください！... Be careful, okay?**

**-私はします！... I will!**

**-ああ、親愛にしています！彼は話をしようとしている！... Oh look, dear! He's trying to talk!**

**-どのようにかわいい！... How cute!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Khangaroo123: My first reviewer, I thank thee! I'm g****lad you like their OOC-ness. I was a little stuck on them, but in the end, I just went for ****it. And I'm happy to see that you're interested in this story! As for what happens, you'll find out soon enough!**

**bloodymaiden95: Lol you don't have to wait any longer cause here it is! Sorry it took so long and I did make it longer! I'm happy you really like my story so far! Thanks for being the second to review. **

**Here's the second chapter. Please enjoy!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Famine **

**I don't own Beelzebub.**

* * *

_In the Book of Revelations, the last book of the New Testament by John of Patmos, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are described._

_**White Horse** _

_I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest._

_**Red Horse**_

_When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come and see!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword. _

_**Black Horse**_

_When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!"_

_**Pale Horse**_

_When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth._

_Although some interpretations differ, in most accounts, the four riders are seen as symbolizing Conquest, War, Famine, and Death, respectively. The Christian apocalyptic vision is that the four horsemen are to set a divine apocalypse upon the world as harbingers of the Last Judgment._

* * *

**My name is Famine. It's nice to meet you, Naoto.**

_'Naoto? Who the hell is Naoto. And Famine? What kind of name is...?'_

**Come now, you didn't you read a book about my brothers and I a while ago? Surely, you know who I am. **He said. Clearly, he was male and a not very young one at that.

_'A book? But what does-?'_

"見て！彼もこれ以上私たちに注意を払っていないです！" Ah! I almost forgot about them! The wife handed the boy in her arms to her husband. She then took me from the five year old (much to her disappointment) and cradled me in her arms.

"それは親愛なる、とにかく彼を養うための時間です。あなたが行くと彼のボトルを作ることはできますか？" she said to the Japanese man. He nodded rapidly, "バックフラッシュにある！" And he took off. This 'I don't understand a word your saying' thing is getting old _really_ fast. What are you saying?!

My frustration didn't go unnoticed as the women began to rock and shush me gently.

**So. What do you think of your new family? **"Famine's" voice asked with a tone I really didn't like.

He was pissing me off.

_'Shut up,'_ I thought back to him. '_Their not my family. I don't need one.'_

**Like it or not, this women gave birth to you. Both she and her husband will be taking care of you for the next several years. Accept it now.**

_'Fuck you.'_

My only reply after that was a sigh and it wasn't long before my new dad came running up with a bottle.

_'Damn,' _I thought. '_This sucks.'_

* * *

_**.:Several weeks later:.**_

.

.

.

.

You know. I always thought babies were lucky cause all they did was sleep, eat, and poop all day long. And they never had to do any of that stuff on their own. It's the one time you have a actual excuse to not do _anything _like clean up your room. Because you can't do _anything_.

And that's the problem.

I can't do anything.

It was like..._that..._all over again.

When I was trapped in that large safe in my..._families _basement. the last thing I remember is fading in and out of consciousness constantly and my mother's screaming.

And every time I think about it, all I can think is how much I hate them. How my parents left me and never came back. They left me to die. Why? Did I do something wrong?

And then comes the depression.

Fuuuuuuuuck.

What was I talking about again? Oh right. Being a baby sucks. You're forever trapped in a cage with _nothing_ to do. Seriously, I wish I would grow up already, I'm going insane here!

There were days when I couldn't take it and did nothing but whine and kick until some came to get me.

I mean, don't get me wrong. I wasn't neglected or anything. Quite the opposite really. I got attention almost constantly. But the wasn't the problem, the problem was this god damned crib! It just made me feel so trapped...

Ugh. That's it.

"Whaaa...WHAAAA!" I cried out. For the love of god, someone get me out of this thing!

I head footsteps near the door way and saw my new...mother pop her head in.

"直人は、何が悪いの？もう一度飢えている？" she asked with a frown. I'm guessing that she asking if I was hungry again. I've heard her ask it _so many_ times now...

Because here's the thing. I'm _always_ hungry.

Fucking _always_.

I've been taken to the doctor several times and it turns out that I had high metabolism or a super high metabolism as Famine translated and described (why he doesn't do this more often?). It basically means that I'll always be hungry or something. I swear, I'm eating these people out of their house and home. My new parents were always feeding me and it kind of sucked how worried they were for me while I haven't even fully accepted them as my new family yet.

And now I feel guilty.

Fuuuuuuuuck.

Oh! And here's the best part! Guess who's fault this is! Guess!

DING! DING! DING! It's Famine's! Yaaaaay!

Not.

* * *

**_.:Flashback:._**

_'Right, so let me get this strait. You're one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and you want me to take your place? And until that happens, you're going to be living in my head?'_

_**Yes, that is what I said, **was his reply._

_'That's stupid.'_

**_But that's how things are. You don't have much of a choice._**

_I narrowed my eyes. 'This is my life, not yours. I have a choice and I choose to not to,' I snapped at him. 'Why do you even need a replacement. You've been around since forever, right? So why do you need a replacement now?'_

_Famine didn't say anything for a few seconds and I thought that he was going to ignore me again until he finally answered. **Well, it doesn't exactly work that way.**_

_Okay. 'Can you explain?' I pushed him._

_The disembodied voice sighed as if he was getting ready to preapair a long speech.** Well, first things first, I am not the first and only Famine. I, like you, was chosen to become the new Famine. Against my will, of course. I do believe that I am the seventh.**_

_'So, you can just hand over your job to starve people to someone else? Why would you want to do that in the first place?'_

_**Basically, on****ce we grow tired of our work, we pass it on and then finally pass on ourselves. Most of us never really wanted to be the cause of so many peoples deaths. Though death is needed, it doesn't mean it's pretty. **He paused.** And it just gets so...tiring. **Famine said, his voice sounding exhausted. __'So, why'd you choose me?'_

**_I chose you to give you another chance at life and I chose you because you were most fit to take this job. _**

_'What? How could becoming Famine be giving me another chance? And how am I most fit? How do you know?'_

**_A lot of questions you're asking, child. One at a time, please._**

_'Answer.'_

**_Alright. The reason you were reborn, was so you could train to take my place once you're older. This is your chance to start over with a new family-_**

_'I don't need a new family!' I snapped. 'I don't need anyone!' _

_Not after the first one._

_I hate them so much._

**_You say that but do you mean it?_**

_Wha? 'Of course!'_

**_...I see. That will change._**

_'What? What's that supposed to mean?'_

_*Grrrrrrrrrr!*_

_At that moment, I had realized how hungry I was._

_So hungry..._

_Hungry..._

_Trapped..._

_Mommy...-STOP! Fuck! I don't need a fucking flash back!_

**_For someone so young, you sure have quite the vocabulary. You get that from your father, yes?_**

_'You shut up. Ugh. So hungry...'_

_And I just fucking ate!_

**_Ah yes. I almost forgot about the down side to being my vessel._**

_'There's a down side?!'_

**_Yes, there is. You see, normal humans usually can't contain us. They normally die. Our power to too great for them to hold us. For example, if I were to chose a vessel of a random women (for whatever reason) who wasn't fit to contain me or chosen to take my place, she'd die trying to consume the thing she wants most. Understand?_**

_'Not really. And that doesn't sound pretty.'_

**_It's not._**

_'So the down side is...?'_

**_It's like a side effect from my presence. With me here, you're hunger will never be satisfied. _**

_'That sounds like a curse! You're a curse!'_

**_You'll get used to it. Though, when your old enough, I suggest you get a job so you don't eat your parent's money away._**

_'They're not my parents!' I yelled in my head. _

**_The faster you accept it-_**

_'No. I refuse.' End of __discussion._

_._

**_...very well then._**

_._

_._

_. _

_'Hey.'_

_._

_'Hey! You still didn't finish answering my questions!'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Don't ignore me!'_

* * *

I _really_ hate him.

And it wasn't long after that, that I found out my new gender. Male.

Male. Male. Male.

You got male!

Does someone hate me? Besides my parents, of course?

Though, on the plus side, I learned that my name was now Naoto (which was a nice name, I admit). I also learned few Japanese words! I learned ueta means hungry, taberu means eat, chōshoku is breakfast, chūshoku is lunch-

I sound like a fucking fat ass!

I swear, my first words are going to be "feed me"!

Why does everything SUCK?

* * *

**_.:Two months later:._**

Lately, Tatsumi's been giving me weird looks. It's almost as if he's glaring at me.

Did I do something wrong?

Tatsumi was the name of the eldest son in the Oga family (which sounds kinda familiar) which I learned quite a while ago.

I've also so been receiving almost constant attention by my-his parents and sister. Which made sense since I practically always needed to be fed.

**Perhaps he is jealous of all the attention you receive.**

Jealous?

I peaked at him from the woman's (the mother) arms (She was bottle feeding me again on the couch). He turned his head with a pout and crossed his little arms.

_'I think he might be right. What else could it be?'_

_..._

Oh well. I don't really care.

I turned my head to watch Misaki (the daughter) help her father carry the recently washed clothes outside to dry. Once they were gone, I turned to the T.V. Rie**(1)**, which was the mother's name was watching some soap opera.

I never liked soap operas. They were boring as hell.

Turn on the cartoons! The good ones!

Suddenly, I felt Rie's arm move slightly roughly. I turned my head to look and saw Tatsumi grabbing and pulling at his mother's arm. He was glaring at me again. I pushed away the bottle slightly to stick my tongue out at him which seemed to piss him off more.

"それは何ですか, Tatsumi？" She asked him, surprised by his actions.

Tatsumi held his arms out to her as if expecting her to pick him up. He was unfortunately disappointed when Rie told him, "申し訳ありませんが、Tatsumi。しかし、私はあなたの兄弟を供給完了する必要があります。" Whatever the women had told him, it seemed to upset him big time because he looked like he was about to cry.

Haha. Poor Tatsumi.

He's glaring at me agin.

I was about ready to ignore him when our eyes meet. His eyes were narrowed at me and he was give off a weird vibe. Like, he wasn't just glaring at me anymore, there was something else...

It was almost like...

...is he challenging me?

Hehe. He's challenging me!

I pushed the almost empty bottle away from my mouth again and sent him a small smirk.

I could almost swear his face was turning red with anger!

"ああ？Naoto、作業は完了している？" Rie asked me. I don't know what she said, but she looked like she was ready to pull the bottle away._ 'Hey, I'm not finished yet!' _I pulled the bottle back into my mouth and glanced at Tatsumi again. The look on his face clearly showed what he was thinking.

It was on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Can you guess how old our protagonist is (not precisely of course)? Or was before she died? I dropped a few small hints in there if you hadn't noticed. BTW...if you want, go ahead and create an OC of yours to make an appearance later in the story. I'm open. Message me for any questions.**

**Also, Oga's mother said the Beel reminds her Of Oga when he was young. So I thought, what the hell and wrote him in a way that (hopefuly) resembled Baby Beel. Sorry if it was terrible.**

**(1) As far as I know, Oga's mom doesn't have a name, so named her after her voice actress. **

**Translations from Google Translate:**

**-見て！彼もこれ以上私たちに注意を払っていないです！... Look! he's not even paying attention to us any more!**

**-それは親愛なる、とにかく彼を養うための時間です。あなたが行くと彼のボトルを作ることはできますか？... It's time to feed him anyways, dear. Can you go and make his bottle?**

**-バックフラッシュにある！... Be back in a flash!**

**-直人は、何が問題なのですか？もう一度飢えている？... Naoto, whats wrong? Are you hungry again?**

**-Tatsumi、それは何ですか？... ****Tatsumi, what is it?**

******-申し訳ありませんが、Tatsumi。しかし、私はあなたの兄弟を供給完了する必要があります。... Sorry, Tatsumi. But in need to finish feeding your brother.**

******-ああ？Naoto、作業は完了している？ ... Oh? Naoto, are you finished?**

**_Sources used: _**

**_www . gotquestions four-horsemen -apocalypse . html_**

**_publicdomainreview collections / the - four - horsemen - of - the -apocalypse / _**

**Please review!**

**Sorry for errors.**


	3. AN

**AN**

**So sorry this isn't another chapter!**

**Been busy with a lot of things including exams, so I have been able to update. And I have some bad news.**

**Here's the thing.**

**I won't go into detail, but there's a really good chance I won't be updating until school starts again.**

**See, my home lap top is a piece of slow shit and it tends to have more problems then I would like...not that a won't like any period...**

**I need to use the school's computers to update my stories.**

**Sucks I know a shit load doesn't it?**

**Again, I'm SO SORRY! if I'm lucky maybe I could use my brothers! **

**_Sigh _**

**Only time will tell...**

**Well! Until next time!**

**Laters!**


End file.
